BOZZ bots (bots master)
by trevor.harris.908
Summary: This is my view to the great cartoon bots master, there was things I didn't like about the cartoon so I've changed and added things this is only a fan story and have own no rights to the main show I have only posted 6 and 1/2 chapters of the story and would like to hear your feedback on it, there could be some grammar and spelling error sorry


1 Starting Unfinished Plans

In late June of the year 2223 Zack gained what he had always wished for, an internship with the Robotic Megafact Corporation. The RM Corporation had been the same company his father had used to work for before his tragic death.

From his very first day the chairman of the corporation; Sir Lawrence Lewis Pierre took a personal interest in Zack. Sir Pierre wanted Zack to finish a project his father had been working on. "The project Zack was an upgrade package for our corporation's Triple Alpha robotic units; it was called the Caesar chip. The chip would make the RM Corporation's robots the best on the market.' He informed Zack. 'I truly hope you agree to take on this project, I know that your farther would be very proud knowing it would be his own son finishing off his work."

Zack without hesitation agreed to finish the Caesar chip. "Zack I can see that you are going to have a very bright future ahead of you in my firm." Sir Pierre responded, the chairman was delighted to have Zack on side.

Zack was given his own department, so that he could carry on the development of the Caesar programme; time and again Sir Pierre would come and see how Zack was getting on. When Zack asked to look through some of his father's work Sir Pierre had his best mind Dr Isaac Curie assigned to over see the programme; Zack was distracted he truly felt fortunate to work alongside the corporations best.

The doctor was however a truly strange and over whelming individual, someone who was totally obsessed with technology and robotics.

Even before work was fully under way Sir Pierre was publicly promoting the new development chip. Stating that the Triple Alpha's would need the Caesar chip and that it would enable the robotic units to operate more efficiently.

Following a horrible accident Dr Curie lost his right arm; thanks to the backing of Sir Pierre and Zack Professor Hren Steen, who was Zack's former science lecture was brought into the corporation to assist Zack and the doctor in designing robotic limbs; Dr Curie was eventually fitted with a robotic arm.

After only a few months into his time at the corporation Professor Steen had come across some documents and blue prints, which had been drawn up by Dr Curie that seriously worried him and he came to talk to Zack about his findings. Unbeknownst to the professor and Zack; their conversation was being recorded by the doctor.

Dr Curie straight away showed the recording to Sir Pierre; he stated. "I cannot afford to lose the boy now, his mind is a great thing. He must be allowed to complete his father's work.' The chairman realised straight away that he must draw Zack away from Professor Steen and create some doubt in the boy's mind that the professor as lost his mind. 'I need a way of keeping him on board Dr Curie, for my plan to work. I must get hold of the update to the Triple Alpha robotic units." And deep down Sir Pierre would truly offer Zack whatever it takes to do so.

Sir Pierre called Zack to a meeting in his office; just him and the boy. The chairman set it up to look like nothing more than a simple informal chat with no other interruptions.

Zack sat calmly not letting on what he knew about the doctor's plans, however to Zack's utter shock his boss had produced similar documents and blue prints to that the professor had seen. As Sir Pierre talked Zack through the plan's Zack had started to have doubts about the professor.

Sir Pierre could read from Zack's expressions; that the doubts were forming in the boy's head, clouding Zack's faith in his college professor. '_My plan is working; let's see now if I can't seal the deal_.'

Sir Pierre then offered Zack everything a young man could wish for; a great promotion, a better salary, a state of the art company car and a new lab fully set out with the latest top equipment; with Zack still being young and eager, without fully thinking things through agreed to the chairman's offer.

In time Sir Pierre saw a distance develop between Zack from the professor, leaving him the chance to let Professor Steen go. Sir Pierre would also see Zack soon develop an affection for the corporation's new executive Miss Francesca Harper. He called Miss Harper to his office and brought her on board. "You see Miss Harper you will soon find out in the harsh environment of business that it is important to keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer."

Has the robotic upgrade was almost completed bad news hit Zack; his mother had passed away and the boy's world had once again been fully ripped apart.

To make matters worse he wasn't really there to say goodbye. Zack had to move back into the family home once again in Santa Marta to look after his 14-year-old sister; Bilinder she was a bit of a to`by who liked being called Billie.

One night Zack couldn't sleep and so he decided to head back to the facility to work on the Caesar chip. It was raining heavily, he pulled up his coat over his head as he ran to his car. Zack soon pulled up outside the RM corp facility and entered the reception area; he let the Triple Alpha bot behind the desk use the data scanner to scan his I.D. -Good evening Mr Zander, you are given only clearance FC1 after hours.-

"That's fine, I'm only going to my lab. I'll be no trouble." Zack passed the security check and he headed to his lab.

As he walked through the building; he happened to head past Sir Pierre's office where he overheard a private meeting between Sir Pierre, Dr Curie and Miss Harper. Zack had accidentally overheard some of their discussion and had discovered the truth on how the chairman was willing to use his work. He had learnt that Sir Pierre wasn't satisfied being one of the wealthiest men in the world and that he secretly had desires of world domination. With his assistants Miss Harper and Dr. Curie, Sir Pierre plans to take control of the planet through a coup, using the very same Triple Alpha bots that the Zander's had invented to benefit humanity.

'_I've got to get out of here! Professor Steen was right all along. To think he tried to warn me, but I let my own future stop me from seeing the truth around me. I've been such a damn fool._' Zack tried to make his way through the RM facility unnoticed, however cameras were watching his every move through the entire building.

As Zack ran Sir Pierre receives word from his security unit of Zack's presents. -Sir I am sorry you weren't inform of this sooner, but as you requested there as been a new life form detected in the building.-

"Who is it and can you keep them away from this room?"

-The I.D reading show that the person is Zack Zander... Camera's show that he is heading away from your current location now.- responded the computerised voice of the security system.

"We've got to move, our plans can't be revealed just yet. Damn that boy, no doubt Zack as found out everything... Poking his nose into things that don't concern him, just like his bloody father. I want him out of the way before he courses us any further trouble."

"I will make sure he's dealt with just like his father!' replied the doctor, clinching his robotic hand into a fist. 'Before he can cause us any more trouble Sir Pierre."

"No damn it, on second thoughts I must have him brought to me alive; I want him to finish the Caesar chip. I can't let it slip through my fingers again!" ordered Sir Pierre.

The chairman ran out of his office and headed after Zack; their eyes met as the lift doors closed. Inside the lift Zack took a deep breath. '_They will hunt me down at every turn, I've got to get out of here!_' he thought.

Zack then quickly over ride the control systems to every lift in the building and shut them all down, besides his Zack sent his lift down to the ground floor.

Miss Harper turned away and headed to the exit. "Where are you going Harper?" Dr Curie asked troubled.

Miss Harper stopped and turned to face the doctor; the doctor didn't like the smile on her face. "I am going to stop Zander and hand him over to Pierre."

"Not without me you're not!" snapped the doctor.

"Why sweet doctor don't you trust me?' she laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'Or is it simply because you don't want to miss out on the glory?"

Dr Curie wasn't one for playing games, and didn't much like Miss Harper's tone. "No I do not.' He hissed back at her. 'Now you can cut out your miss charms they don't work on me."

"Well this time you'll have to trust me." she replied as the executive ran down the stairs.

The Security bots moved through the building, they were able to corner Zack in the reception area before he could make it safely to the exit. Miss Harper and Dr Curie came running into the reception area to hear the warnings of the security robots given out. -Freeze Zander... You are surrounded, we have our orders you will come with us.-

The robots moved in ready to apprehend Zack, in the panic staff members of corporation quickly moved aside so not to get caught up in the cross fire. "You wanna bet!"

'_Now I'm going to need the perfect diversion if I want to leave here in one piece._' He thought. Zack then saw his chance as a fellow worker ran out in front of the line of security bots; he acted fast and ran to the main doors.

Zack run into the car park, he looked over at his car and was ready to get in it and drive away. He stopped the thought crossed his mind. '_I can't risk it knowing now that I was nothing more than a pawn in his bosses games of power. Knowing him he's most probably had my car tagged from the very beginning. I've got to find another vehicle that will get me out of here undetected…_'

The break he needed came in the form of a postal van, which had just pulled into the car park. Laser fired flew past Zack's head as he ran, the beams cutting through the side of the van, the driver jumped out and ran for cover. Zack jumped inside, put is foot on the accelerator and switched into fifth gear and made his escaped from the facility; leaving the chairman furious with his team.

2 Seeing the World Around Me

Zack thought for a second on how he could have gotten to this point in his life where he was actually running out of his place of work. '_I was just like any other child growing up there was nothing truly extraordinary about my start in life; yes I could kick a winning ball and run a hundred meters, but as a boy I could also get top marks on my exams. I still__remember the day when my father watched in amazement when I took a part my old racing set and actually modified it to go even faster, soon enough others started to seen promise in me as a young teenager._

_Professor Steen my teacher was just one of those people, he came to speak with my family and at the age of 15 I found myself joining an advance schooling programme._

_As a young student I found other's looking at me in a different way; a girl named Malak had feelings for me; we soon became high school sweethearts. I enjoyed the balance of being popular and being the brain, I won the cup for my school in track and field and I also entered and won the prize for Young Robotics of the Year in 2221. _

_Heading in to 2222 that's when things got strange at home father was never there always working late night after night and then the sad news came of his death; I could have torn the world apart, but I soon realised that I had to be strong for my mum and be there for my younger sister Bilinder and help them get through this time. _

_I was still hurting and truly didn't know just how to move forward, sending most of my time by myself; staying in my father's garage working on random projects. Funny enough now looking back most of the time I never actually finish any of them. _

_Something both my mother and professor Steen were worried about; however I didn't listen to their concerns. Through my actions following father's sudden death, Malak rightfully split up with me; even though at every turn she tried to be supportive me I just kept on pushing her away. Something now I truly regret. _

_I did stick to one project though it was something my father had started working on for the RM Corporation.__And in time my talents caught the attention of Sir Pierre; that's when I started to get my life on track again and landed my internship with the RM Corporation, who showed me all I needed to know, sadly they have other plans for me and the Caesar chip. Plans I can't follow my work wasn't made to control and pain!_' Zack truly found himself with nowhere else to go.

Zack soon found himself outside Professor Steen's family home. Zack got out of the postal van and walked up the path, he raised his hand and was just about to knock on the door, but he suddenly hesitated. '_After all that I've done to him would the professor welcome me in?_' were he the young adult's thoughts. '_But he's the only one I can truly trust._' So finally Zack knocked on the door. The professor came to the door; he had aged slightly since the last time they had seen each other.

The professor looked taken back to see Zack standing before him. "Professor I must… I must speak with you, may I come in?" The professor simply nodded and gestured him in.

Inside the doctor's home Zack informed Professor Steen of what he had seen and just what had happened. "We are in grave danger; now the corp knows that I've learnt their plans for the Caesar chip upgrade." Zack continued.

Professor Steen walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured them both a drink, he handed a glass to Zack and stated. "You know they won't rest until we're out of the picture, but only if we work together we can hope to stop them.' Zack after seeing all that had happened agreed to work with the professor, but as the professor pointed out 'However before we do anything Zack; we must ensure your safety." Zack realised there and then that he had to go into hiding.

The hand of the RM Corporation came to pay the professor a visit; the professor lied and stated "Please I have not been visited by Zack; after all why would he come to see me?"

The professor felt the eyes of Dr Curie burning through him. "You know the situation doctor; Zack was the one who turned his back on me all those months ago."

"Like I've already told you doctor I haven't seen Zack in months, now if your quite finished I'd like to finish my nightcap!"

The doctor saw another glass on the table; Dr Curie saw through his lies and gave orders to his unit bots. "I need the professor to speak, bots force him to talk."

In hopes of saving the world and to allow Zack to fight on the professor turned and ran. The robots chased after him; the professor stumbled on the landing and fell through the second floor window and down to his death.

Zack froze; stood watching what had happened, he felt totally cut off from the world, then suddenly his mobile phone ringing this snapped him back into the real world once again. It was his younger sister Billie. "Billie!" the realisation hit him hard. '_Oh no Billie, in this madness I'd almost forgot about her!__ I have been so damn thoughtless._'

"Brother please tell me what is going on with you?' she asked. 'I've been hearing loads of rumours about you all afternoon, come on Zack what's going on?"

"Billie now I need you to listen to me. It is crucial that you listen to me please. It's truly important that you don't talk to anyone and at all costs you mustn't go with anyone from RM Corp. I'll be right over to get you." Zack finished their conversation and hung up his phone.

Back at the RM facility Miss Harper and Dr Curie were in Sir Pierre's office. "Dr Curie you let Steen die and now Zander is on the loose!"

"He is bound to be too intelligent to give us any clues to where he is hiding." finished Miss Harper.

"You are correct Miss Harper, but he doesn't have to, there is no need to panic. We have the power over the press and the media world. And even if Zack doesn't lead us to his hide out then maybe his sister Bilinder just might."

"This is your chance doctor to make up for your early failure.' stated the chairman. Sir Pierre looked through Zack's file which had laid on his desk. 'There is a note here that Zack's younger sister Bilinder is a pupil at the corp's private boarding school, you must bring me his younger sister. I need that boy and with his sister in our care Zack would be willing to hand over the knowledge I need!"

"It's the perfect idea! Knowing him the protection of his sister will be the first thing on his mind!" Miss Harper smiled back at her boss. "Use his heart rather than his head to bring him in."

"I will not let you down sir.' replied Dr Curie stepping in, looking to the floor as he tried to hide his frustration. 'I will deliver Bilinder to you; then Zack will have no other choice but to carry out your bidding." And with that said Dr Curie scuttled out of the chairman's office.

Zack drove up to the school, security bots patrolled the building. '_I don't have that much time! I've got to be fast; in and out in the blink of an eye._' His thought's turned to the sneaky actions of the corporation he used to work for. '_No doubt Pierre would probably have someone watching the school._' Zack thought as he pulled up to the main campus halls.

Zack stepped out of the postal truck and walked towards the main door trying his best not to pay any attention to the school's Triple Alpha bot, which

was heading right for him. -Halt, you are now entering a secured area. To gain access you must show correct authorisation.-

Zack didn't stop to answer; the bot stated his message once again. -Halt you are now entering a secured area. To gain access you must show correct authorisation.-

Zack ran at the robot and smashed it into the wall, he looked through the damaged bot and found its control box and keyed in a code. "Now I can walk right up to Billie without detection."

He swiped the box across the door panel and walked right in. At the end of the corridor stood two Security bots he let their cameras zoom on the box and they didn't react enabling Zack to just walk right on by. Zack then ran forward stopping for a slip second and looked directly at the security bots, but he was then pulled down to the ground.

A girl jumped on him and was about to punch him in the face, Zack looked up and smiled, as he saw who it was. "Hold fire... Hold fire, come on Billie it's me Zack. It's me!"

"Oh Zack am I glad to see you!"

Zack got to his feet and replied, "Same here Billie; same here! It's good to see that you're okay."

"There was this totally strange man; he had these wires and robotic parts; he came to my room with ample of security bots just like you warned me of, but I was quick thinking and got away." She tapped the side of her head with her finger.

"I am proud of you Billie, but we must get out of here and fast! If Dr Curie is here they want me and would stop at nothing!" stated Zack looking up and down the corridor.

They headed out to the postal truck that Zack had arrived in, however the gates were blocked. "Looks has if we're not home free just yet."

Dr Curie was lying in wait to capture Zack. "Time to see if Sir Pierre's trap works, Zack wouldn't risk the life of his own sister for a brave and daring escape.' He said. 'Bots move in!"

On Dr Curie's orders the bot units moved in. A ray of light passed over Zack's entire body. -Positive Identification of Zack Zander... Open fire.- The bots aimed their weapons at Zack and Billie as they broke through the protective block Zack had created with the damaged security bots signal.

"Where are the other girls and staff Billie?" he asked as he saw the windows of the school smash over his shoulders.

"They are down in the basement, I warned them that there would be some kind of trouble!" she replied.

Zack felt vindicated by his sister's views. "I'm glad you believe in me."

"What, there's no question after all you are my brother."

"Move in my bot's, our chairman must have Zack if he is to complete his work on the Caesar chip.' said the doctor through the control-comm. 'Damn it if I had my way I would shoot him where he stood."

Laser fire came from the bots weapons in rapid succession; directly at the Zander's. "Damn you Doctor Curie! Billie keep low, I'll get us out of here."

Zack stood bravely in front of his sister to try and protect her.

Billie grabbed hold of Zack's coat and pulled him back as the laser beams almost hit. "Look brother I know this place like the back of my hand just follow me I'll get us out of here no sweat." Zack saw no other option and so he followed after his younger sister and sure enough Billie found a safe way out.

3 A Underground Home

It was getting late; Zack looked up at the crescent moon, they had been walking in a line for hours truly going nowhere fast. Zack felt now more than ever cut off from the world, but it was Billie that kept him grounded. "My feet are hurting Zack, I don't think I can walk much further. Where are we going?"

Zack looked up the stretch of road they were walking along; cars and lorries whizzing by even at that time of night and then at Billie. "There's only one place I can take you sis where we can be safe, now it's your turn to follow." stated Zack with a chuckle, he led them to their family's underground war bunker; he felt it the perfect place to hide out.

Zack entered the bunker first; it was cold and dark inside. Zack had found the circuit breaker and switched on the lighting system; it was clear to Zack that no one had been down there for a long time. "Where are we Zack?" questioned Billie, sounding worried as she turned a full 90 degrees on the spot. She blinked a few times as her eyes grew accustomed to the lights.

"No need to fear! This place was once used by our grandfather through the third world war. I promise you sister we'll be safe down here.' Billie let out a yawn. 'Now it's time we get some sleep, there's a hard road ahead of us." suggested Zack.

Zack moved a few things around and then flipped back over an old sofa. Billie put her head on Zack's lap, she let of a sneeze, but sure enough Billie was out like a light.

Zack however couldn't get off guilt played on his mind all night, until exhaustion got the better of him and he fell a sleep.

It was now dawn Zack sat down in front of Billie, he started to tell her everything that had happened. "And that's the hold story Billie! I can't stand by and let the world fall into the hands of the corp, because of something the Zander's created. I have got to keep fighting them, only if I have one shot." ended Zack as he finished telling Billie everything.

"I'm with you ZZ!' she replied clinching her fists tightly. 'The Zander's will stand together; we'll defeat Pierre and those corporate Geeks."

"Okay… Okay just hold on there!" butted in Zack trying to be the voice of reason.

"We've just got to be smarter than them. We'll hit them hard and fast, sabotage them and strike fear in their hearts." stated Billie, not taking heed of her brother's last sentence.

"Oh and how are we going to do that Billie? If you haven't noticed it's just the two of us, truly not enough to strike fear into anyone's hearts." Zack replied trying his up most to calm down his excited sister.

"My brother the genius, you'll no doubt think of something."

Over the next few weeks Zack had created a home for himself and his sister in the underground war bunker.

Sir Pierre allowed Miss Harper to arrange an interview with MC news; to discuss the potential upgrade of all robots with the Caesar chip.

On the day of the interview with reporter Li`Mang Zhāng Sir Pierre craftily showed the side of the corporation that he personally wanted the general public to see. The report was being closely watched by both Dr Curie and Miss Harper; who were watching on a monitor in the next room.

Zack and Billie were also watching the interview from the bunker on the televiewer he had only installed a day earlier. "Li`Mang Zhāng reporting on this fast moving day, I am here in the heart of the industrial estate and I have been invited to the centre of this site to the Robotic Megafact Corporation's facility, where the Triple Alpha's that we all depend on are developed, tested and manufactured." The camera panned out to show the Triple Alpha's being constructed in the factory.

Li`Mang Zhāng continued to speak as the viewers watched never been seen before footage inside the factory; gaining an insight of the day to day operations of the factory. "Before the Triple Alpha's are shipped out all across the globe, oh what a marvellous future the Triple Alpha's have given us, we truly are lucky residence of Mega City."

"The RM Corporation's automated and self activated androids drive our buses, do our laundry, build our homes, teach our children and police our streets." The top female reporter was actually claiming within her report that it was Sir Lawrence Lewis Pierre who had in fact created the Triple Alpha bots.

At hearing the lies the RM corp were stating Zack left the room and went to his work shop. Zack slammed the door shut behind him and sat down at his desk, Zack placed his head in his hands.

Looking around the lab Zack saw a chance to set the picture straight; he then picked up his Dictaphone and decided to record a message. "This message is recorded for the generations to come!' he stated into the microphone. Zack spoke further, the Dictaphone logging every word. 'You will only hear this message if I have sadly failed to stop the biggest threat the world as ever faced. My name is Zack Zander and it was my father who is the true creator of the Triple Alpha bots."

Zack kept his finger on the record button and continued on with his message talking clearly into the Dictaphone. "The Triple Alpha's were invented with the number one purpose in mind to serve and assist humanity. I was drawn into Pierre's lies and recklessly help continue my father's work on an upgrade chip, which would enable the stander Triple Alpha's to do a lot more. In truth however Pierre seems to have other plans for my work now. If the chairman of the Corp as his way he will have global power, as he intends to forge every Triple Alpha worldwide into fearsome war machines against freedom."

Zack checked the data level on his Dictaphone before continuing. "With the aid of the Caesar chip the Triple Alpha's will only obey the orders of the corp! That is

why I have left the corp and that is why once a loyal worker can step forward to stop them!"

Back in the living room Billie watches on as Li`Mang Zhāng continued with her interview. "Yes ladies and gentlemen it is truly a great honour to be given full access with the extraordinary man who is behind all this; the one the media call the man of the century!"

The reporter walked to the desk of the chairman to RM corporation. "Welcome maybe the most secretive man on earth a giant of industry, the chairman of the Robotic Megafact Corporation none other than Sir Pierre himself.' The chairman was sitting behind his desk, trying his up most to seem welcoming, he was actually showing a warm smile to Mrs Zhāng and the people at home watching. 'May I say thank you again Sir Pierre for having us!" The reporter truly believed that it was a great honour.

"Why Li`Mang Zhāng the honour is all mine; it is a tremendous day for the RM Corporation and I have a great announcement to make that will change the face of the world forever!" he paused for tension.

Sir Pierre's face was watched on almost every televiewer screen in Mega City. "Today the RM Corporation are proud to announce a new computer chip, which is in the early stages of development. However as soon as it is ready everyone at home your corporation's Triple Alpha will be put through an upgrade! The new Caesar chip will triple the strength and data composite of any RMC's Triple Alpha, enabling them to do more than they have ever done before! And best of all viewers I am proud to state that this upgrade will be absolutely free for all owners of the Triple Alpha robot."

"Oh but Sir Pierre won't this upgrade cost your corporation countless of millions?" The chairman nodded in agreement, but that fact didn't seem to bother him at all.

Sir Pierre just opened his hands out wide and welcomed the challenge ahead. "But Mrs Zhāng it is only something the good corporation is only happy to do for our loyal customers. I have plans for this upgrade and will be sending out across the globe my greatest technicians to carry out this process. It is my personal hope that every Triple Alpha is upgraded with this new and wonderful chip by the end of the year! The RM corporation needs to make its mark on this world to secure its future and it will be thanks to the power of these little chips!"

Mrs Zhāng stepped closer to the chairman's side and turned with a glowing smile to the camera. "Thank you once again Sir Pierre for this interview; I truly wish you the best of luck. But I know that you won't be needing it!"

"And thank you Mrs Zhāng for giving me this opportunity to talk to my customers and to promote the RM Corporation's future plans."

Miss Harper smiled and turns to Dr Curie and stated. "And enabling us to control the Triple Alpha's to take over the world, Sir Pierre is truly a genius."

"Oh but now we have just got to hope that we can control Zack Zander, the young genius could still ruin everything!"

"We will doctor, Zack will cause us no danger. We have just got to find him and fast." Miss Harper replied.

The doctor coughed clearing his dry throat. "To tell you the truth my dear I actually don't care that much if Zack is brought back alive or not!"

However Miss Harper's response was that. "Well I would actually; I want to see Zack brought in alive. After all he's a brilliant scientist, think of the future he could bring us and doctor I would force him to work for the corp once again in any way we want; after all he would be a valuable price." '_Where as personally I would also like to see myself at Zack's side._' thought the corporation's executive to herself.

"I will not allow him to ruin us." The doctor said sounding rather bitter.

Zack knew that he needed to destroy all of the data regarding his families Caesar chip, so that none of his work could be used against humanity in Sir Pierre's evil scheme. He reckoned that he could only do this by attacking the RM Corporation's facility head on and then burning down his laboratory.

Zack started to work on a battle bot. In another message he stated. "They at the corp call it this new and wonderful chip; yeah right only because it will deliver them new and wonderful power and control. Well I aim to fight the Corp with my own new and wonderful creation; the Bozz bot. Bozz is short for Brain Operated Zygoetopic Zoids, rebel commandos that will be by my side in my fight against the Corp."

"I am determined to destroy all knowledge of the upgrade Caesar chip and to stop the corps chairman's evil plans! I only hope I do that before Pierre and the corp learn of my goal and shut me down." he ended.

Zack's thoughts then turned to where he could place the recording. '_I'll place this recording into a black box and lock it away in my father's vault. I just hope that no one will ever have to hear about this and that I'm lucky enough to stop the corp in the end._'

Following the report Zack spent most of his time alone in his workshop. This started to worry his younger sister; Billie came to his workshop door on a number of evenings and would take him take-away food. "Hey bro are you okay I'm worried about you?" she asked one evening, as Billie thought back to how Zack was following their father's death.

"There's nothing to fear Billie; things will be fine and hey all will come apparent in no time at all!' he held up his sandwich and asked her. 'Do you wanna bite?"

His reply didn't really settle too well with Billie and she pushed further. "Look I'm serious Zack, don't play games. Don't hide anything from me okay."

"Look I've already told you Billie; things will be fine. You'll see what I'm working on soon enough! Just let me do what I've got to do; okay." he stated cutting Billie off, but not turning away from the Bozz bot.

4 A Brighter Shadow

Zack had soon designed and created his first Bozz bot; the following night when Billie came to leave him his dinner to her surprise her brother was running up the corridor towards her. Zack grabbed hold of her by the hand and led her through to his lab. "Come Billie; come see what I've been working on, it's going to be great. My Bozz's are just what we need to turn the balance.' There in front of her stood a bot unit in similar fashion to an ancient ninja. 'Isn't he something hey Billie?"

By the look on her face Zack could tell straight away that she was totally impressed by his first Bozz bot. "Wow now that's totally cool Zack, but what are you going to call him?" she asked.

Zack smiled back across at his younger sister. "Thanks, well I've just given him the name of Shadowz for now; until I can come up with a better name for the Bozz!"

"No Zack if you ask me there's no need to change it, Shadowz that sounds like the perfect name for him." Billie replied excited by her brother's awesome designed commando.

"See now Billie you must trust me. I did tell you that things would be fine and they most definitely will now that we've got the help here of Shadowz. Now with my ninja Bozz by my side I can take the fight right to the Corp."And this black robot placed his hands together and bowed in response. "Shadowz was built from the initial technology as my Triple Alpha bot, but I reckoned I'd give him my own Caesar upgrade and he will be the perfect fighting bot!"

"I have up loaded Shadowz with the data programming of all the best fighting masters Billie throughout history; meaning he'll have ninja skill, style and ability to take down anything the corp can put together."

Zack attacks the RM Corporation's facility with the help of Shadowz. "Shadowz I need this mission to be carried out with pinpoint timing.' stated Zack. 'Please I'd like you to scan the facility for human life, I don't want to put people's life at risk. Destroying the facility is one thing, but I don't want to see any one get hurt."

Shadowz carried out Zack's orders and took a scan of the building and then informed Zack of his findings. =Zack scan detects only three human life forms inside the factory.=

"They must be the security officers who control the security bots."

=I can not comment on that from my scan data, all I can confirm Zack is that one is noted to have only one arm.=

Zack instantly knew who Shadowz had detected inside the facility. "Dr Curie, no doubt in my office trying to discover my work on the Caesar chip."

As Zack had feared Dr Curie was in fact in Zack's laboratory reading through Zack's work. A call came through to the doctor about the intruders. "Damn it; the day I knew would happen as arrived. Sir Pierre must know about Zack's intrusion however."

"Yes doctor right away."

Dr Curie ended the call and looked over Zack's lab with a wide grin on his face. "Well Zack you may well be a little too late as if I've got this right I may have found all I need to complete the Caesar chip by myself."

"You have your orders doctor, I want Zack brought to me alive." stated the chairman through the comm-link, after he received word that the facility had been breached.

The doctor hit his fist into his robotic palm; he turned to the human operator. "I want every last security unit we have out there looking for Zack, he is here somewhere and I want him found." Dr Curie demanded. The guard nodded and set the security bots into motion.

Zack and Shadowz heard the robotic voices of the security bots ring out through the facility. -Zack Zander we have our orders to bring you with us, come out now and you will live.-

The base is heavily protected by the R.M Corporation's new security unit defence bots, but Zack realised he must go through with the attack.

Zack looked around. '_I've got to make my mark tonight, if I don't know doubt Dr Curie will step forward and put his grubby fingers on my good research._' "Shadowz it looks as if we've got ourselves a slight problem."

=Message fully understood.=

"Do you think you can cut a path through?" he asked the ninja boss bot.

Shadowz nodded. =Time to carry out your orders Zack.= And the ninja Bozz bot jumped out ready to fight.

-Please show us your I.D… If you wish to continue further, then your I.D must be scanned-

=Step aside or be destroyed.= interrupted Shadowz.

The RM corp's security bots stood their guard and stated. -Please show us your I.D or you will not be allowed to continue through this secure area.- Shadowz allowed himself to be surrounded by a number of security bots. -If you don't show correct I.D then you must come with us.-

Shadowz drew his sword and cut through several security bots before being joined by Zack. "Great work Shadowz now it's time to wipe out my lab." Shadowz nodded.

As they ran on ahead the computerised voice of one of the destroyed bots could still be heard repeating itself. -Please show us your I.D or you will not be allowed to continue through this secure area.-

The pair set up a series of explosions around the base. They quickly take out the two operators and drew out Dr Curie, with the building cure of human life Zack set the count down. "The facility is wired and ready to blow; we have five minutes to make our escape."

Dr Curie saw Zack flick the switch to the timer. "Are you going somewhere Zack Zander?' asks the doctor. 'This is not over yet."

"Don't you ever just stay down Isaac." called out Zack in reply.

Shadowz turns to Zack. =May I suggest we make a move Zack.= Zack nodded and the pair quickly made their retreat.

Dr Curie ran for cover as the laboratory exploded behind him, Zack too felt the effects of the blast and was forced to the ground.

A few seconds later he was helped up by Shadows. "That was cutting it maybe a little too fine." joked Zack.

=Well you did say Zack you wanted the mission to be carried out with pinpoint timing.= responded Shadowz sounding rather sarcastic.

"Maybe I should choose my words more carefully next time." stated Zack, not knowing if his Bozz bot had actually learnt to make a joke; he stood watch as the flames billowed out of the windows of his lab; he had been successful in his first mission.

Dr Curie got to his feet, his face covered with black dust from the smoke. "Sir Pierre isn't going to be pleased about this, the only consolation is that I was lucky enough to retrieve the right data for the completion of the Caesar chip."

5 Seize the Convoy

Up in the main office of RM Corporation the chairman Sir Pierre, the executive and the doctor were discussing the last defeat at the hands of Zack Zander. "Well Dr Curie yet again you let him slip right through your fingers. Zack is still out there on the loose and there's no telling what he would do next." addressed Miss Harper more to Sir Pierre than the doctor's benefit.

"You are correct Miss Harper!' agreed the chairman sharply as he looked directly at the doctor from behind his desk. 'For now at least we have the power over the press, the authorities and the political world, we have the upper ground here and we will use his actions to our favour."

The doctor cast a sharp look over his shoulder at the executive, but Dr Curie had a trump card to get him back in Sir Pierre's favour. "Well sir I have further news, I was in Zack's lab before his attack and was fortunate enough to find the relevant information on the Caesar chip; just give me a few days and I will have developed a chip ready for testing for us."

"Excellent, if this is true doctor I'd recommend you to get on with it!' stated Sir Pierre standing up from behind his desk. 'Doctor this is your chance to make up for... How did Miss Harper put it? Oh yes letting Zack slip through your fingers!"

'_Oh you are good Dr Curie; I'll give you that you sly dog!_' The executive thought as she left the office.

Zack came running into the living room when he heard Billie call out. "Hey Zack I think you better come and see this, your face is all over the televiewer."

'_What is going on this time?_' Zack thought as he saw the MC new reporter Li`Mang Zhāng on the screen; he had then spotted over her left shoulder an old photo of Zack himself.

"The young Zack Zander a former disgruntled employee of the RM Corporation is today wanted by authorities for the destruction of part of the main RM facility."

"Zack you're now a wanted man by the police of Mega City.' Billie commented looking up at her brother. 'What are we going to do?"

"We are in trouble." he stated out loud without thinking.

"Zack is considered to be dangerous man and Sergeant Daniel Mueller is asking the public if you have any information on his whereabouts to contact the police immediately!"

"It's clear that Pierre knows that I'm aware of their plans to use the Caesar chip to control the Triple Alpha's and no doubt he aims with reports like this to keep me in hiding; well now more than ever I must stop him.' stated Zack not one to hide. 'We are safe down in the bomb shelter no one will find us down here; I'll fix this Billie once and for all I promise no harm will come of it." he ended reassuring Billie as he noticed the worried look on her face.

Zack then creates five other Bozz bots and calls them Cookz, Sweepz, Fixz, Learnz and Docz; these were made to help look after and keep save himself and Billie.

Zack is worried about Billie. '_She treats this as if it's nothing more than just one big game, talking about all this cool technology. I know I've got to keep her away from battle, but I really need her to understand the true meaning for the battle at hand or the situation we find ourselves in._'

Dr Curie had moved forward with his human to robotic modifications, implanting himself now with new robotic limbs; a right leg and arm, an optic eye and a fully operational heart system.

Zack had received information about Dr Curie's development and testing of the Caesar chip; meaning that the corporation could any day now take over every Triple Alpha unit bot worldwide whenever they wanted. "I must halt all work on any upgrades the corp attempt to carry out on the Triple Alpha's!" Zack knew that he must act now; he had put a plan together to strike a shipment of Caesar chips.

The pair lie in wait as the heavily armed convoy heads away from the four towers building; Zack must act now. "How much time do we have Shadowz?" asked Zack.

Shadowz picks up the engine noise first. =Two minutes and eleven seconds Zack to the convoy passes through here.= replied the Bozz bot.

Zack could now see the convoy move in from the right. "See it's truly too heavily guarded for it to be just a normal delivery!"

=Scans show that the convoy is fully stocked with Caesar chips, just as you said it would Zack!=

"In that case Shadowz there's no other option, we've got to bring it down. If that truck arrives at its destination then it's another robot that the corp can utilise to take over the world; we've got to stop that truck!" stated Zack as he watched the full convoy speed up the motorway.

=It will not be too hard, together Zack we will stop them.= replied Shadowz.

There was one large truck in the centre; escorting the truck were two large armoured cars one in the front and the other behind the truck and either side of the truck were two biker bots.

The convoy moved closer to where Zack and Shadowz were hiding, the robots however had picked up their location on their scanners. -Scans have detected unauthorised units on its radar! Alert to all units… Alert to all units obtains sanctioned identification.-

A corp bike bot asked -Please show sanctioned identification!- However there was no reply.

The pair jumped out and stood in front of the convoy blocking its path. "Okay Shadowz let's see what they've got!" stated Zack.

The corp bike bot drove on forward and pulled up in front of the pair's location. The computerised voice of the head diver of the convoy repeated his request. -Please show sanctioned identification, this is our last request. Show sanctioned identification or we will be forced to destroy you.-

And again Zack chose not to answer. -Our request has not been met; you have both failed to show sanctioned identification, you are now enemies of the Corporation.-

"You are right, send this message back to Pierre, I Zack Zander will not rest until each and every last one of the Caesar chip is destroyed." stated Zack.

The bike bot returned to join the rest of the convoy. -Protect convoy from unauthorised units, they are hostile.- The warning was electronically past on throughout the convoy. Then back within the convoy the robot gave the alarm warning. -We are going to primary alert… I repeat… We are going to primary alert…-

The RM Corporation Bot driver reduced his speed. -Reduce speed, form security manoeuvre 45726.-

Another robot gave the order. -Reduce speed and stay in battle formation in order to implement security measures.-

-Update…Update…Update.- The convoy moved as one, the truck reduced it speed, whilst the biker bots manoeuvred into primary alert defensive positions

surrounding the convoy. -This is a security announcement, we are now recording all events and suspicious activities. We must point out that this recording could be used against you if needed in a court of law.-

Shadowz then came running at the RM Corporation Bot with his sword and cut right through the bot, as Shadowz stepped aside the bot exploded. Two further bike bot units speeded over to them.

Zack was able to aim well and hit the fuel tank on the bike; Zack jumped out of the way as the bike raced pass him in flames.

A security bot came heading down the left hand side of the truck speeding towards Shadowz, the bot's weapon aimed ready to fire. Shadowz kicked the bot from off the bike he then lept on the moving vehicle and the ninja Bozz bot quickly took control of the bike. Shadowz turned the bike around and headed towards the convoy. =The battle will soon be over.= stated the robotic voice of Shadowz.

As Zack ran towards the convoy, laser blast firing all around him; he called out instructions to Shadowz. "Race to the truck itself, I'll try and hold off the other security bots. And then we'll get the truck out of here."

=I will carry out your plan Zack.= agreed the ninja Bozz bot; he followed Zack's instructions and pulled up alongside the truck.

Shadowz played the events in his programming, the ninja Bozz had the skills and abilities in his data banks to pull off this dangerous stunt. Seeing the right point Shadowz jumped from the bike and grabs hold of the truck's door handle. The door swings open and Shadowz hanged from the door, the bike sped on into an on coming bot and exploded. '_Get inside Shadowz, you've got to gain control._' thought Zack as he saw what was happening.

The robot driver turned away from the road to face Shadowz and stated. -You have not been granted the proper authorisation to be in here; please vacate this

designated area immediately.-

Shadowz chose not to listen to the corp bot; he performed the perfect leap around the door and into the driving cab of the truck and pushed the bot out of the driver's door.

The truck started to swerve violently out of control, the truck was heading in the direction of where Zack was fighting the security bots. Zack turned as he heard a loud screech from tyres behind him. "You've got to get control of the truck Shadowz!" called out Zack.

As a signal was sent out by the RM Corporation security bot. -Red alert… red alert, unauthorised assailant in possession of RM Corporation's property. To all active units we must retreeve the Caesar chips and take control of the convoy.-

-All active units open fire… Open fire!- came another bots robotic voice.

Zack pulled himself up inside the truck's cab as a security bot's laser blast hit his leg; Shadowz noticed the wound. =Are you hurt Zack?=

"Look Shadowz its nothing to worry about, now just get us out of here.' replied Zack holding in the pain. 'Docz can no doubt fix me up later." Shadowz nodded and followed Zack wishes and drove on.

The fleet of security bot's had quickly surrounded the truck; a car was able to get in front of the truck and slammed on its breaks. The car came to a sharp halt, trying to force Shadowz to stop. However Shadowz didn't even attempt to slow down and ploughed the truck right into the back of the car at high-speed. The rear-end of the car was then lifted up off the road the tyres spinning fast in mid-air; forcing the car out of its path.

Zack felt increasingly dizzy, but held it together and took out his gun. Zack fired back and took out the first two bots.

Zack fired again for a third time and was able to take out a third security bot, however as he aimed his gun Zack closed his eyes as the pain was too great. He sadly missed his fourth target the blast had hit the centre of the road. This however seemed to work out in Zack's favour and the fourth and fifth bot drove over the dip in the road; forcing them into the barriers. "Looks like one more to go!" but before he could take it out Zack passed out slipping forward out of the passenger seat.

Shadowz heard Zack hit the floor. =Looks like I'm going to have to take this one out after all Zack.= The ninja Bozz slammed on the breaks and the sixth unit bot drove right into the back of the truck, which broke into pieces on impact. =Now time to get you back to see Docz.=

Shadowz had managed to get Zack back to the underground war bunker safely, Billie Zack's younger sister came running to greet them, with Sweepz by her side. "Looks like that will be a batch of Caesar chip that wouldn't be used any time soon." said Billie to Shadowz and her brother. However her mouth opened wide and shock silenced her.

Billie had witnessed first hand the true nature of their battle when Shadowz had brought Zack back hurt. =Place stand back, he is hurt pretty bad Billie. He truly needs to see Docz and fast!= addressed Shadowz.

=Oh my did I hear someone say that Zack is hurt?= came the robotic cries of the doctor Bozz bot as Shadowz entered the hospital room. When Docz saw the lifeless body of his creator in the hands of his fellow Bozz bot he cried out. =Quickly now get him onto the table at once, I must operate right away.=

"I hope Docz can help my brother Sweepz?"

=I trust Docz, he's a knowledgeable Bozz Billie; your brother as programmed him with all the top medical data any top doctor would need.= addressed Sweepz as the cleaner bot pulled out a handkerchief. =Now please your eyes seems to be leaking, sadness will not help your brother.= and she handed it to Billie, so the teenager could wipe the tears from her eyes.

6 Injuries of Body and Soul

Docz is able to bandage Zack up and he's soon back on his feet. Billie came to speak with Zack; she was so please to see Zack up out of bed. "Like I've always stated brother we'll fight Pierre and the others together. This time the Zander's will hit them fast and hard; yeah that's it making sure the corp won't know what's hit them!"

"Please now listen to me Billie.' He said this whilst placing his hands on her shoulder and looking at his sister right in the eyes. 'We are wanted by every authority throughout the world and hunted down by the corp every single day. I just couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to you."

"It won't come to that!' she chipped in. 'Zack I just want you to know I'm by your side that's all. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that, but I just want you to realise that we are fighting a real war out there Billie. This time I was lucky, I can only continue to battle on if I know

you're okay."

"Okay Zack I'll try to stay out of trouble for you.' Billie replied understanding her brother's emotions. 'But promise me Zack you'll be fine to yeah!"

"Look Billie I promise I'm going to be more careful in future." He smiled back at his sister and they hugged.

Word of Zack's attack had reached RM Corporation; Sir Pierre was standing looking out of the window, with his back to both Miss Harper and Dr Curie.

The company owner wasn't too happy in the way things were going and both Dr Curie and Miss Harper could sense this. "It's Zack again, I need to see him on board, putting an end to this petty skirmish!"

"We don't know that for sure Sir!" replied Miss Harper trying to defend Zack.

"Oh I think we can say for certain that we do Miss Harper.' Dr Curie disagreed. 'The man is a menace sir. That upstart as already destroyed a large number of my security unit bots and now this! I tell you Sir Pierre we don't need him anymore."

Sir Pierre turned to face them. "I need you both to step it up and to deliver results. Things need to move forward, I cannot allow Zack to ruin all my great efforts in controlling the global market."

"Please sir I ask of you; give me clearance to put all units on full alert.' The doctor looked slightly over at Miss Harper and then back towards the chairman. 'It is of the up most urgency, I am very worried about the Caesar chip factory. It will no doubt be high on Zander's attack's list!"

Sir Pierre rubbed his chin, mulling over Dr Curie's request. Miss Harper however had other views about Zack and his role in the corporation. "I'm sorry but I feel it could still be wise for us not to fully harm Zack; after all he could still be of some use... Use to you Sir Pierre and the corporation. He did after all put together his father's work on the Caesar chip; just think what he could do in the future if we can gain his control."

Sir Pierre gave the executive a passing glance. "That is true Miss Harper."

"But sir the Caesar chips are too important to your future plans and we can't afford to lose them, as we wait on the logic of a young rebel." interrupted the doctor. The chairman thought about the doctor's request for a second or two, Dr Curie was left hanging waiting for the chairman's reply.

Sir Pierre nodded and answered. "Dr Curie you have clearance to go to full security alert, the chip must be protected."

"Thank you sir." replied the doctor casting a pleased look at Miss Harper.

"But doctor I ask of you handle this with care; the corporation doesn't need any more bad publicity.' Sir Pierre paused for a second and grinned. 'What we need now is for our story to be heard, the press should be aware of those innocent bystanders that were harmed in Zack's attack." He added.

"But sir there were no casualties during his attack?" said Miss Harper slightly taken back by the chairman's comments.

Sir Pierre turned and glared sharply at her and she fell silent. Dr Curie and Miss Harper were ready to leave the office; however the chairman called her back inside. "Please Miss Harper I was wondering if you could just stay on a little longer.' Dr Curie looked over at her and he saw the troubled look on her face. 'Nothing for you to worry about doctor I will see you later."


End file.
